


Consolation Prize

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [48]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Loneliness, POV Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not my type,” Alex says with a short laugh, leaning against the brick wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: [Alex/Stella - Without Piper](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4979818#t4979818).
> 
> This can be read either as an AU in two ways--Piper was out of Litch before Stella came in or Stella started in on Alex next after Piper got out.

“You’re not my type,” Alex says with a short laugh, leaning against the brick wall.

“You’re lonely,” Stella says in that annoying, self-assured tone of hers, “which makes _everyone_ your type.”

Alex rolls her eyes, but she can’t find it in herself to disagree. In another life, this Australian pipsqueak could’ve been something new—Alex was into femme girls, girls with long hair and painted fingernails and shy smiles. Girls she could teach a thing or two.

Girls like Piper. But Piper was on the outside, and she was in, in, _in_.

“This isn’t going to be a _thing_ ,” she says firmly, and follows Stella and her shit-eating grin back inside.


End file.
